duck_and_coverfandomcom-20200215-history
Julie Farkas
"I’m surrounded on a daily basis by a gaggle of emotionally-stunted man children, this is hardly uncharted territory." ' History Background Julie was born in the small settlement of Goodsprings, the youngest of two siblings raised by a single father. Her mother died of complications from childbirth, and thus Julie never knew her, though she earned her namesake from the woman. For all of her conscious memory, it had always been Julie herself, her brother Max, and their father. From a young age the two siblings were interested in the more scientific aspects fo wasteland life; Max always tinkering with scrap electronics, while Julie would spend time listening to Doc Mitchell spin yarns about his doctorly exploits. As she got older, she became a sort of apprentice to the man, studying traditional medicine and dabbling as an assistant when Doc Mitchell would preform surgery. The biggest downside to living in Goodspring was the proximity to the Powder Ganger's main camp. Every now and then the Gangers would rabble-rouse in the local tavern, and one night in particular saw the gangbangers get particularly rowdy. A full-scale bar fight broke out and ended up spilling outside the tavern, where tensions between the locals and the Powder Gangers hit a fever pitch. One side took a stand against another, and the fist fight quickly became much more lethal. A pulled switchblade here, a 9 mm there, and the sound of the scuffle drew the attention of nearly everyone in the small settlement. Both Julie's father and Max were among the bar customers that stormed outside into the fray, and when the dust cleared, Dad was among the casualties and Max was nearly bled out from a knife wound to the stomach. Julie rushed to her brother's side, scrambling to remember what Doc Mitchell had taught her about caring for stab wounds but lacked the full knowledge to properly save him. By the time someone managed to run off and get the good doctor, Max was dead, and Julie found herself completely alone. But instead of wallowing in pity, Julie swore to make it so she would never find herself in a situation where her incompetency would result in someone's death. She put her nose to the grindstone, using every spare moment she had to soak up the knowledge Doc Mitchell shared with her, focusing specifically on surgical procedures. By the time she was in her early 20s, Julie felt ready to branch out and save the unwashed masses of the Wasteland. Her journey led her to Freeside and more specifically, the Old Mormon Fort, where the then-leader of the Followers happily accepted her help. When the man was set to retire, he asked Julie to take his place as leader of the Fort, and she obliged. These days Julie runs the show, acting as head physician, lead surgeon, hiring manager, and all around HBIC. Continuing Adventures ''--'' Death ''--'' Personality The first thing you need to know about Julie Farkas is this: she has an insanely low threshold for bullshit. Lie to her, beat around the bush, or generally waste her time, and she won't hesitate to kick your ass straight out of the Old Mormon Fort without a second thought. She simply doesn't have time for such antics. Or time for much of anything else, for that matter. Julie is a woman with a laundry list of responsibilities, least of which involve running the day-to-day operations of the Fort, and as such, she is generally under a good deal of stress (Freeside and it's inhabitants are hardly a forgiving combination, after all). But she holds it in well, at the expense of coming off stoic and perhaps even cold at times. Her no-nonsense attitude is well known to anyone who frequents the Fort with any regularity, and while she's good at what she does, her bedside manner is about as warm as an icicle in Jacobstown. Any idealism about saving the world and helping those in need has been hammered down some after more than a decade in Freeside; it gets disheartening watching the same patients come in and get cleaned up just to go out and relapse. But she hasn't given up the good fight, and if anything that constant string of near-failures have made her all the more resolved in trying to keep those derelict streets clean, even if the passion behind the notion has shifted over time. Julie doesn't run her mouth simply to hear the sound of her own voice. If she feels the need to comment on any given situation or topic, she considers her reply before opening her mouth, though nine times out of ten said reply will be blunt if not cutting. She isn't a woman terribly worried about what others think about her and making friends isn't at the top of her priority list. This isn't to say she doesn't have any; she cares for most of the other Followers to different degrees, though she's hardly the sort to say so out loud. Appearance Julie's style of dress is hardly what one would associate with a medical professional. It's a rare day when her hair isn't lacquered up in a fierce, pointy mohawk and her eyes aren't rimmed in black kohl liner. She does, however, carry herself as a professional, and is rarely found without her Follower's lab coat on. Her stare is legendary: light blue eyes boring straight ahead, unblinkingly so, apt to leave the more meek feeling uncomfortable at best and unnerved at worst. Relations * ''Max (brother: deceased) Quotes * “Ah, but how would anyone know when I’ve taken another victim?” * "I am a criminal mastermind, didn't I ever tell you?" * "If any more man-children roll into my fort, I'll gladly take that poisoned apple." * "Who, Cyrus? Hardly. I did all the hard work, he's just along to stand there and look pretty." Category:Character Category:Mojave Category:Followers Of The Apocalypse Category:Canon